Memories
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Love lasts forever, but life doesn't. Steggy one shot. StevexPeggy


"Steve?"

Her voice, just above a whisper, emitted from her reclined position in the hospital bed.

The tall blonde man immediately averted his gaze from the ticking clock by the bedside to meet 89 year old Peggy's eyes. It was 3:17 in the morning.

"Steve, you haven't been here the whole night have you?" she asked softly, smiling up at him. "Of course," Steve answered without hesitation, "I want to be here for you. I want to make up for all the time we missed together over the years."

Peggy shook her head, her white hair sprawled out over the pillow. "Just seeing your face again is enough. I love you. But do you still love me, now that I'm old and no longer beautiful?" Steve took her hand. "You're still more beautiful then ever."

She blushed, but began to cough, and this worried Steve. He put his other hand on top of hers, and laced his fingers with hers. Her once delicate but strong hands were now shaking and fragile. He looked deep into her eyes, which were the only part of her that hadn't lost their spirit.

She tried to lift her arm and put it around his shoulder, but it dropped as if a great weight were pulling it down. "Shh, Peg. Get some sleep," Steve's calming voice hushed over her. But she knew this was the last time she would see her love, and when she closed her eyes he would be gone forever from her sight.

"We never did get that dance…" she mused, looking out the window in reflection of their promise. Steve smiled. "Would you care to dance then?" She looked at him for a long while. Studied his features, matching the way they looked at each other before.

"I would love to Steve."

With that, she took both of his hands, and closed her eyes. And at that moment in time, Steve knew she wouldn't open them again.

* * *

He walked down the empty street, moonlight flooding through the lining trees. He looked up at the sky, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. An intense feeling of sadness was welling up inside of him, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

He knew this day would come. He knew it as well as anyone. But when it finally did, it was as if he was never expecting it. Over all this time, regret and a sense of emptiness had filled him.

He stopped at the bar all the soldiers used to go to. It wasn't a bar anymore of course; it was an old abandoned building, a hole in the wall. Graffiti stained the walls, and dust covered the tables as he walked in.

He sat down at one of the tables, and put his head in his hands. He sat in silence for a few moments, drinking in the atmosphere of what this place used to be and what it had become. It reminded him of his life.

After a long while, he finally lifted his head, opening his eyes. The abandoned shop was no longer a sight of sadness; the lights were glowing dimly, and the tables were shiny. The walls and floors had been polished, and he could hear the soft tune of Frank Sinatra floating out of an old record player.

He looked around the empty place, and suddenly, memories of his days of service came flooding back. He remembered his friends, his comrades, everyone.

Then, his eyes rested upon a part of his memory he would never forget:

There, by the entrance, stood Peggy. She was wearing a royal blue button up with a white skirt. Her hair was a vibrant chestnut colour, hints of auburn entwining throughout. Her eyes, brown and sparkling, met Steve's.

Steve stood, and watched as Peggy came over.

"Care to dance, my darling?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye, and Steve accepted.

They walked out together to the middle of the space, and swayed to the rythym of the music. Steve once again twined his fingers through hers, her delicate hand fitting perfectly in his.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. They danced together for what seemed like a blissful eternity, but was only a few minutes. All traces of regret and sadness washed away from Steve, and were replaced by content.

The song eventually came to an end, and the sound of the record needle turning was all that filled the air, along with their steady breath. Peggy looked at Steve with love and passion in her eyes, and Steve stared back at her with longing.

She trailed her hand behind his head, stood on her toes, and kissed him. They held the kiss for a moment, then she gently broke away.

She gave one last smile that professed her everlasting love for him as she let go of his hand.

And once again, the little shop was returned to its dark ambience, leaving Steve alone with memories.


End file.
